Safeguarded
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: Normal? How could the precious son of a sorcerer and a shapeshifter be normal in a world of vengeful villains who would stop at nothing to cripple the dauntless Titans? Inspired by xaphrins' tumblr prompt.


**T****itle**: Safeguarded

**Summary**: Normal? How could the precious son of a sorcerer and a shapeshifter be normal in a world of vengeful villains who would stop at nothing to cripple the dauntless Titans? Inspired by xaphrins' tumblr prompt.

**Completed**: 11/09/14

_**xaphrin  
**__**Writing Prompt:**_

_I want a BB/Rae story where they procreate and have a child, but it's a perfectly normal child. He has none of Beast Boy's characteristics and none of Raven's demonic heritage. It's just a normal, human boy, and they're just sort of left staring at each other like: "Um… okay? So, now what?"_

* * *

A knock at the door to the medbay grabbed the attention youngest Titans. After being acknowledged, Cyborg quietly entered the room. He pulled up a chair next to his best friends and admired the blue bundle in the shapeshifters' arms. Garfield sat beside his wife of three years, rocking lightly and staring into the face of his four hour old son, Greer Richard Logan.

"He's a perfectly healthy baby boy," Cyborg started, flipping through charts on his clip board. "He also doesn't show any signs of a meta-gene."

The green Titan could swear he felt his heart flip upside down in his chest. It contracted tightly around his lungs, suffocating him in his own fears. The small being in his arms—his sweet, perfect baby boy who would grow up in a world of vengeful villains who would stop at nothing to cripple the dauntless Titans—wouldn't develop telekinesis or sorcery or accelerated healing or shapeshifting—

"Thank you," Raven mumbled after a moment, stroking the thin tuft of blonde baby hair on her sons' soft head. She was already mostly healed and hovering protectively over her child and husband, thanks to her healing abilities. Cyborg nodded and after a quiet moment, chose to leave the new parents to themselves.

Changling looked down in the at his perfect, _normal_ baby boy in shock and awe. Contrary to his parents, Greer didn't have any physical symptoms of having their meta-abilities. His skin was pink in only the way only fresh baby skin could be—it wasn't emerald green or pasty grey and his soft, blonde hair had no purple or green hues.

"Does he look like you?" the violet haired sorceress questioned, continuing to stroke his head.

"Pre-sakutia, yeah." He breathed and shifted a bit, moving his son toward his wife. "Vader had blonde hair, too."

"Humans look like their grandparents, don't they?" she questioned absently. Garfield shrugged.

"W-What are we going to do?" he muttered, rocking the tiny being gently in his arms. Raven rose an eyebrow at him questioningly. "With Greer! He's... normal."

"He would have been 'normal' regardless of his meta-status." Raven rolled her eyes at the pointed look from her husband. "Don't look at me like that; regardless of whether he has powers, Greer is normal." Garfield rolled his eyes and started tapping his heel off the floor nervously.

"He'll have no way to defend himself! If he can't shapeshift or use telekinesis—" he was cut off by the purple haired sorceress dragging his chin toward her. She kissed him fiercely, making sure that Greer's head was safe despite the sudden shift in his fathers' posture.

"For starters, there are plenty of heroes –some _Titans_\- who are 'normal'," she growled, staring passionately into the startled green eyes of her husband. "Greer's godfather, _Nightwing_ being one of them." Garfield's expression softened as he caressed her pale cheek. "Secondly, I _dare_ someone to touch our son. Your Beast will tear them limb from limb and I'll repair them only to give them a nine stop trip through hell," she growled as black fire leapt from her eyes, "And I know for a fact that there are at least 7 Titans –ourselves included-, and 3 pseudo siblings someone would have to _get through_ first." Garfield chuckled and admitted that she was right.

"Sometimes Dick is so bat-ish, I forget that he doesn't have powers," he also admitted, adjusting the newborn again so he could see his soft, round face better.

"Bat-ish? What are you, 12?" Raven teased gently. Garfield glared again, but there was no venom in it.

A piercing wail interrupted the heroes as Greer made his wakefulness known, demanding Raven's attention. As quickly and carefully as he could manage, Garfield passed the enfant to his mother and cradled his sensitive ears. Figuring he was hungry, Raven sat up properly to feed him.

"Sis!" Without warning, Raven's three might-as-well-of-adopted-them-children Melvin, Tommy and Tiberius –Teether- burst into the room, followed by a very reluctant Nightwing and an excited Starfire.

"We could not wait any longer to meet your Bumgorf!" the alien princess declared.

"Sorry," the ebony haired ex-sidekick called over the noise. "_I tried to give you more time but, you know Star..._" he continued telepathically. Raven simply smiled as 10 year old Tiberius crawled into Garfield's lap to get a good look at the blonde baby.

"He's blonde like me!" he exclaimed gleefully, making Melvin giggle and ruffle her brother's hair.

"Please Raven! What is the tiny person's name?" Garfield cocked an eyebrow in question—he figured the animatronic man would have told them at least that.

"Greer Richard Logan." Starfire squealed in glee, clutching her shell shocked husbands arm excitedly.

"Like you!"

"Really?" he questioned, not thinking to ask telepathically so he'd be heard over the excitement. The green Titan tugged Nightwing closer as Starfire moved to hover over Raven and the newborn.

"We thought he should be named after his Godfather. Makes sense, right Dick?" A lazy, stupid grin sliding across his face was the only answer Garfield needed to the unasked question. _Of course he'd be Greers godfather._

Suddenly Garfield wasn't worried about his son—no more than any other father anyway. This wonderful symphony of joy and excitement could turn to a cacophony of anger and protectiveness in a heartbeat and he never should have questioned it.

They would all have a hand in training their newest Titan, and he'd be a great hero some day. If –Azar forbid- Greer ever was in danger, his pursuer would have one _hell of a fight to get at him_.

Even without powers, Greer would be well protected.

* * *

If you read this on tumblr, you'll notice that I changed their sons' name. I didn't like his name when I posted it there, I think this name fits a borderline(arguably)-hippy and pacifist _waay_ better.


End file.
